


I Am Just In Love With You

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Fate & Destiny: [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Bakery, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Honeymoon, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, Male Slash, Marriage, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Walks On The Beach, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Danny & Steve were walking on a beach on their honeymoon, Danny noticed something is wrong with Steve, Does he find out?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy!!!!*





	

*Danny & Steve were walking on a beach on their honeymoon, Danny noticed something is wrong with Steve, Does he find out?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, Enjoy!!!!*

 

They got to their hotel, & it was perfect, they were admiring the suite that they are gonna spend most of their time in, & admire the beautiful view, that had graced them. The Newlywed Couple were very happy, & so much in love, Danny had insecure thoughts, that Steve was regretting the whole married thing already, If he did, It will break his heart.

 

They walked on the beach, just to relax, & enjoy the scenery in front of them, & the blond began to relax his mind, & trust in the relationship that he had with his new husband. By the time they got back to the hotel, It was almost dinnertime, & the sun was setting. So, It was the most perfect romantic setting to be in.

 

Steve thought to himself, as they walked hand in hand, **"I am the luckiest son of a bitch on this planet"** , & he looked at his beautiful blond husband with such love & fondness, It took his breath away, that sometimes, he was the **_one_** lucky one to found the love that he was looking for.

 

"What are you looking at me like that for ?", Danny asked out of curiosity & wonder, The Model said with a smile, "No reason, I am just deeply in love with you, That's all", The Bakery Owner knew then, he could put his worries to rest, as they leaned into kiss, as the sun was setting, & it was the perfect way to start a honeymoon.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
